Remember
by fallenstar127
Summary: Sirius Black finds his best friends house in shambles, and baby Harry surrounded by rubble. He remembers what his James told him and, finds out who really was behind the death of his best friends. OneShot


1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

He couldn't believe what had just happened. No he couldn't. No he wouldn't. It was too much to bear for him. To much to think about right now.

He looked down at the boy sleeping soundily in his arms, he sunk to the ground littered with rubble. The house was in shambles, nothing was left. No photographs, no letters, no books, no toys, nothing. Tears drifted down from his eyes and, he shook from the shock. It was unfanthomable. Unimaginable. Unthinkable. Unbelievable.

"James...Lily..." He sobbed shaking, cradling the baby in his arms. He could vaguely hear the engine of his bike in the front yard. But nothing could surpass the sobbing of Sirius Black.

"W-wh-why?" He choked as he clutched the blanket that wrapped around baby Harry. His dearest friends were gone...murdered...killed... and Harry was the only one left. He had no mum nor father. He had nothing. He was alone in this cruel, dark world and, Sirius alone with him also.

He had gone to Hogwarts with James and Lily, and he sweared that he met the best damn friends in his bloody life. They were always there for him and, he was always there for them. When the time came that the Order had to put them in hiding, Sirius was against Peter being the guardian for James and Lily. But for some strange reason James chose Peter instead of him. It crushed him, but the look in James's eyes seemed, to tell more. It was like he knew that he would be killed. He knew.And he didn't prevent it from happening either.

Sirius sobbed even harder relizing at the fact that, his best friend had been betrayed by a fat, vile, wizard.

"He will pay. YOU HEAR ME PETER? YOU WILL DIE!" Shouted Sirius make baby Harry stir in his arms from all of the shouting. Sirius remembered the day of his friend's wedding, and what James had told him that day.

**-Flashback-**

"Sirius, you have to promise me something."

"Promise you what mate?" Sirius asked as they both stood at the alter the wedding just starting.

"That you'll be the godfather if Lily and me have any children." Sirius laughed, but James continued to look at him, a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious mate? You guys are just getting bloody married." Sirius said, as he looked over at his friend.

"I'm bloody serious Padfoot." James said as the music started to play.

**-End Flashback-**

So even then James must of thought that Lily and him were in some sort of trouble. Why else would his best friend ask him to be the godfather of his children? Espically, on the day of his wedding! Nothing made sense to Sirius anymore. The shock and, denial that his friends were dead were slowly starting to sink in.

How he could never forget his friend's look that day, when baby Harry was born. James had rushed to the hospital followed by Remus and Sirius. When James finally got to see Lily he, was so happy he could barely contain himself. Sirius grinned, and thought that he was going to be the godfather of baby Harry.

"Black! What the bloody hell happened? Where's James and Lily?" Sirius looked up and, found Hagrid walking towards him through the rubble.

"Take him and my bike." Sirius said robotically handing little baby Harry to Hagrid. Hagrid knodded, tears falling into his wiry beard. He ran over to Sirius bike and, jumped on. Sirius watched him fly off and, fell back to the littered ground. He was crying once more, and pounding the ground with his fists.

All the times they spent together.

Hogwarts.

Everything and, now he's gone. He thought as he pounded the ground once more. Even Lily is gone.

Sirius managed to stagger out of the rubble and, make himself walk down the street. He was going to find Peter and make him pay. He looked back at the ruins of his friends house.

"I'll always remember you James and Lily. Always." He said as he disappeard into the dark, gloomy night.


End file.
